Morn To Love
by Fireyforce
Summary: 3rd chapter up! A man from their past may be able to help a particular blond haired girl, the only problem is he doesn't remember who he is.JTK, KJ, T?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just like to mess with them.

A/N: This is completely A/U. It's a R/T (Raynar/Tahiri) fiction

Morn To Love

Space. Empty and meaningless to an empty soul. Tahiri saw space as empty. Meaningless maybe not. Tahiri sat by the view port in her room, looking at all that remained of her universe. She just sat there dreaming of the days gone by, when she had been at the Jedi Academy and had first met Anakin. Slowly her thoughts drifted through the events since that day, the Vong invasion, her capture and the take over of Yavin 4, the Myrkr mission and the loss of Coruscant. So much pain had been caused by the war, so much death.

Tahiri remembered trying to take her own life so that she could be with Anakin forever, but something always seemed to be holding her back. She knew what or more precisely who it was. It was Anakin, so many times he had come to her in dreams telling her that she would love another, that she needed to move on. Tahiri couldn't understand how Anakin could have said those things to her. Didn't he love her? Didn't he want her with him? Yet, somehow she knew that Anakin was right. Something nagged at the back of her mind, just out of reach that kept her going. Tahiri didn't know it, but soon the feeling would be revealed to her.

Across the galaxy another soul was trying to remember his past. All he could remember was a single name: Eryl. He knew that he had loved her, but he knew that he had lost her somehow. He didn't remember how he had lost his love, he just knew that he had.

The man sat on a swing, rusted chains ground against each other creating squeaks with even the slightest movements. The rain and wind was strong and steady, but the cloaked figure didn't seem to mind. He just sat there moving slowly trying to remember his past. The only other clue besides the girls name was a metal cylinder at his side that would ignite into a blade. He had once heard the thing referred to as a light saber. He wasn't quite sure how he had come into possession of the weapon, but he seemed to know how to use it. Sighing the figure stood and headed for his X-wing hoping to remember more of his past.


	2. Chapter Two

Post 2  
  
"Tahiri? You in there?" She knew who it was instantly. Tahiri slowly turned around and met the honey-brown gaze of Jacen Solo.  
  
"I'm here Jacen. The better question is why are you here? I know how you feel." She turned back around, brought her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and put her cheek on her knees so that she was once again looking out the view port.  
  
"I'm here because I wanted to know if you were all right. You haven't been out of your room for nearly a month." Jacen walked over to Tahiri and went to put a hand on her shoulder when Tahiri started to speak.  
  
"No one knows what its like. To be shuned because of something you can't control, to lose the only person you ever cared about. To be so completely alone that it feels like you should just die. How it feels to have everyone look at you with pity and try to say they know how you feel when you yourself have no rightful idea, how you feel. Jacen don't bother trying to comfort me. I'm too far gone." Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she doesn't let them fall.  
  
"Tahiri…" Jacen reached out for her, but she moved away.  
  
"Jacen, just leave me alone," Tahiri whispered, "Leave, get out." Jacen turned shaking his head and left Tahiri once again alone with only her tormented thoughts for company.  
  
He flew silently through space. He was beginning to get more images though they were scattered and few. He remembered twins a boy and a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. He remembered a Wookie and a red headed girl. He also remembered a centari, but she was dead. He also remembered a blond haired girl. She was maybe three years younger than himself. He had a feeling that this girl held the secrets to his past. He also knew that he had to find her soon. He headed off to where he somehow knew she was. The _Errant Venture_.  
  
Well that's the end of that post. We shall see what happens in the next one.  
  
Please don't lurk, I like to know what people think and to know that this is getting read.


	3. Chapter 3

As Jacen rounded the corner heading away from Tahiri's room he ran head long into his sister sending both of them into the hard duracreet floor. "Jacen? Did you just go and see Tahiri?" Jaina asked silently praying to herself that he hadn't. However, the look in Jacen's eyes told her everything she needed to know. "Jacen you nerfhearder!" she sighed, "Didn't Tahiri tell you that she didn't want your help? That you remind her too much of Anakin?" "I know all of that Jay, but I just hate seeing her like this. She use to be such a ball of fire in the Force. Now she's little less than a flicker. I just thought that maybe she would talk about it now." Jacen confessed, his head down looking into the floor. "Jasa, Tahiri wants to work this out on her own. She won't accept our help or anyone else's. You're going to heave to learn to accept this." Jacen suddenly lifted his head, his eyes were darker than Jaina had ever seen them before. "How can I accept the suffering of someone who would have been my sister-in-law had my brother not died? How can we sit idle and allow Tahiri to sit in her room day in and day out with only her torment for company?" Jacen was nearly to the point of tears as he said this. "Jasa, I can let her be because I know what she's going through. I may not have lost my love, but I've had to face my inner demons. It's not a battle that anyone person can get you through. The only person that can get you through is the person you are meant to be with. Sorry Jasa, but it's the unfortunate truth." Jaina looked at her brother. He knew that she spoke the truth. He would just have to accept that he couldn't help Tahiri in this fight. He just prayed that someone else could.   
Yep that be the post to all those out there reading this. I should have the next one up sooner or later, 

Fireyforce


End file.
